nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lattice Aria
Lattice Aria or FAITH 104, is a FAITH Operative that was injured during the Battle of Avalon. She is widely known as Gauche Cambel's lover and FAITH Controller. Appearance *Long, golden blonde hair *Always wears a beret that Gauche gave her Background Aria grew up in Ambergrove, Narthus as the neighbor and childhood-friend of Gauche Cambel. She and her sister, Lattice Aya, shared this relationship with Gauche. But Gauche was more fond of Aya than of Aria. Aria's mother, Lattice Eva loved Aria, but resented Aya. She felt that Aya had stolen Gauche, who belonged to Aria. : One day, Eva kidnapped Gauche and imprisoned him with her daughters. Aya cried the whole time, while Aria stayed strong. Gauche tried to calm Aya by holding her, which made Aria jealous. She tried to separate the two of them, but Aya pushed Aria away and caused her an injury to her head. : Eva brought Aria out of the basement and tried to convince her to abandon Aya and Gauche. Aria was appalled that her mother would abandon one of her children. Through each passing day, Aria began to see more and more of her mother's depravity. She decided to free Gauche and run away with him. : On the morning, she was set to put her plan into action. Eva brought another person to the underground prison. The person was, Ron Cambel, Gauche's uncle, his last known family member. Aria's mother handed her a knife and told her to kill Ron or she would kill Gauche. Aria, having enough of her mother's madness, tried to stab Eva, but Aya jumped in the way. Aya told Aria that though Eva was an evil woman, she was still their mother. As Aya bled to death, a maddening sadness overtook Aria. Eva tried to kill Gauche, but Ron took the blow and was killed instead. Aria, still crying and confused, took the knife out of Aya's body and stabbed her mother to death multiple times. Gauche, who had been watching the whole scene screamed and fell unconscious. : Noir investigation officers arrived a few hours later to see Aria sitting covered in blood, her mind seemingly broken. Gauche was unconscious and the bodies of Lattice Eva, Lattice Aya, and Ron Cambel on the ground. Gauche was sent to a public mental hospital in Arcadia. While Aria was sent to the Noir-Controlled D.I.S. Headquarters in Lindonn, Sabbatholm. Biography D.I.S. Scientist Coren Brugh was the one assigned to be Aria's new guardian. At first he didn't treat her as more than an experiment, but over time, he began to see her as a daughter. When the April Pen Killings began, Aria and the rest of Team Salvare were tasking with investigating the phenomenon. The test led them into the mind of Ashgail Flere and they were able to find out the deepest secrets of her mind. : filler : Aria decided to take one final dive to help free Gauche. She succeeded but at the cost of her own mind, she had been trapped in the dream and her own body fell into a coma. Gauche awoke and recalled his promise with Aria in the dream, to be by her side forever. : As Gauche visits Aria, Coren stops by to tell him that he's retiring and that D.I.S. plans to cut off Aria's life support. Gauche pleads with him and Coren tells him it was a test to see how devoted Gauche was to his "daughter." Coren had already transferred that decision to Gauche, he leaves telling Gauche they won't ever see each other again. Coren died a few days later, alone in his office, of a brain tumor. : Gauche continued to work to support Aria and would visit her everyday. He was a hopeless fool bound to his promise. : Aria continued to dream of a meeting between her and Gauche, of his promise to her, to be by her side forever. : Ten years later, Aria awoke from her dream. She did not recognize Gauche and asked him who he was, he lied and told her his name was Takeshi Hart, a distant relative. He explained that she had been in a coma for a month. She asked to see Gauche or Coren. Takeshi told her that due to her coma, she is mistaking people from her dreams with reality. Gauche and Coren didn't exist, her parents had died long ago. Takeshi took Aria home after getting the doctor to release her. She at thought that Takeshi was a kidnapper, but he would always look at her with a saddened look in his eyes. Such a look convinced her that he wasn't a bad person, though he was hiding something from her. : One day, she discovered a photo of Gauche and she confronted Takeshi about it. He told her, she had mistaken the person in the picture. She got angry at him and ran out of the house. She went to the citizen registry and looked up Gauche Cambel, no records of that person existed. She looked up records of Coren Brugh, no records existed. And then she tried contact phone numbers she could recall, they didn't exist. She broke down and cried, the sky began to shower and she was covered in water. Takeshi arrived and held an umbrella over her, he held her and told her that Gauche had gone far away. She hugged him and thought in her mind, that she already knee the Gauche she knew didn't exist. : Aria thought long and hard and decided she needed to move on. She asked Takeshi to take her to an amusement park, it was the place of her promise with Gauche and she wanted to finally let go of him. Takeshi accepted and the next day they went. Aria pointed to the merry-go-round and they rode. As the merry-go-round turned, she asked Takeshi if he was afraid of heights. He told her no, she laughed and told him that Gauche was afraid of heights. She pointed to the seat next to him and asked if she could sit there. He agreed and as soon as she sat down she began to shake the cart. Takeshi held on to the cart tight and Aria noticed he was scared. Takeshi tried to explain it as something else, but she placed her hands on top of his. "Gauche." Takeshi looked at her and she asked, "How old are you Gauche?" Gauche hugged her and told her he was sorry. She heard him say he was 32 and she cried. "You idiot, how could you waste ten years of your life like that?" She recalled his promise to always be by her side and then the two of them kissed. Sephirot Map When Aria was taken to Lindonn, she learned the true reason her mother went insane. An artifact known as the Sephirot Map was placed inside the dream of lattice Eva. The map had adverse effects on the bearer and had caused Eva to give birth to twins instead of just one child. Aya was the twin created by the map and Aria was the original. This explained why Eva had always given preferred treatment to Aria over Aya. : Eva later learned that the map would eventually kill her and then be placed inside Aria. She went mad soon afterwords and blamed everything on Aya's existence. : The map was then moved from Eva's brain over to Aria's brain. Other Relationships *Good friends with Windcutter Galatea and Ashgail Flere. Notes Category:Female Category:Human Category:D.I.S. Category:F.A.I.T.H. Category:Narthus Category:Battle of Avalon Category:Everytime You Kissed Me Category:Era of the Admirals